Crazy Clans
by jayleaf1
Summary: Warning- Chapter one includes annoying Spanish alphabet that you need to see on youtube. Crazy Firestar watches youtube with the rest of the clan, and another cat. . Rated T because it is Warriors. Follow Thunderclan- possibly the most crazy clan- through their adventures. Please review! I am losing inspiration! Feel free to give ideas for chapters!
1. Youtube

**Warning- Includes Spanish alphabet.**

* * *

"Hey Firestar! Come check this out!" Squirrelflight calls her father out of his den on highledge.

"What is it so important that you interrupt my time on the xbox?" He gets a cruel gaze from his mate. "What? I still love you." He looks sincerely scared, probably because Sandstorm is NOT the cat anybody with half a mind would choose to fight. "If Shadowclan is attacking again, tell Blackstar I'm busy and to come back later." He calls down while heading back to his den.

"But I found a creepy video!"

"Really? Let me see!" Firestar is more than excited to go see the video. Squirrelflight is on youtube with the whole Clan huddled around her. "Move out of the way! Leader coming through!" He yells while pushing through the crowd.

"I was just browsing and I came across a pretty video that twolegs call, El alfabeto by Barbara MacArthur from Sing, Dance, Laugh, and eat Tacos 2."

"Well, play it!"

* * *

**AN: Hey can you guys do me a favor and go to this URL and watch this song before contiuing? Thanks! Please click the second site that pops up.**

** watch?v=JUcu9PUh9_A )**

* * *

After about 81 minutes…

"A, Be, Ce, Che, De, E, eFe." Half the Clan sings.

"A, Be, Ce, Che, De, E, eFe." The other half sings.

"Ge, Hache, I, Jota, Ka."

"Ge, Hache, I, Jota, Ka."

"ELe," The Clan sings together, "eLLe," then everybody starts going lower every letter. "eMe, eNe, eñe," Silence for a heartbeat then, "O, Pe!"

"Cu, eRe, eRRe, eSe, Te." Half the clan sings.

"Cu eRe, eRRe, eSe, Te." The other half sings.

"U, Ve, doble ve, equis."

"U, Ve, doble ve, equis."

"I griega." The she-cats sing.

"I griega." The toms sing.

"Zeta." Again the she-cats sing.

"Zeta." Again the toms sing.

"Yo sé el alfabeto," The whole clan sings with the exception of the kits.

"İOlé!" The kits shout as loud as their young lungs can support.

"See Firestar," A hoarse Squirrelflight mews, "I told you it was fun!"

"No you said, 'I found a creepy video!'" An even hoarser Firestar replies.

"Well you are the one who allowed the whole clan to watch that youtube video 35 times! And sing it 36 times!"

"You counted?"

"No, it was just an estimate."

"A correct estimate though!" A hoarse Brambleclaw intervenes after doing some math on his calculator. "We spent approximately 81 minutes watching that video. The video is only 2 minutes, 31 seconds long. 81 divided by 2.31 is about 35, and we sang it every time." Everyone gave him weird looks. "What? I found a youtube video that teaches you how to use a calculator." Everyone looks a little less confused but not completely understanding. "Just go to bed!"

"No way! I never got to finish playing on the xbox!" A hoarse leader shouts as best as he can. Everyone slowly turns around to face him.

"Blackstar! What are you doing in our camp?" A bristling Brambleclaw asks.

"I heard music and singing and it sounded like fun! And I was playing my xbox when I heard the singing. By the way," He turns toward Ashfur. "You need to take vocal lessons! You were off-pitch a bit."

"That's an understatement." A random cat murmurs quietly, not to quietly though because Ashfur turns around, bristling, trying to figure out who said that so he could claw the cats' pelt off.

"Well in that case, why don't you come play xbox in my den? I have two controllers!" Thunderclan's leader asks Shadowclan's leader.

"How come you never let me play then?!" An enraged Sandstorm yowls at her mate.

"Um, I just got it?" It came out as a question more than a statement from a now mateless Firestar.

"Grr… toms!"

"Now, everybody to bed!" Brambleclaw tries again.

"But it's almost dawn!" Another random cat calls out.

"Either it was REALLY late when we started the video, the video took forever, the fighting has been going on forever, or all of the above." A confused Squirrelflight says.

"Who cares? Me and Blackstar are going to go play on my xbox!"

"Sorry Firestar, I'd love to but I have to go get my clan ready for the invasion on your Clan we planned two sunrises ago."

"Ok! See you at the invasion Blackstar. Maybe we can play xbox then." A mouse-brained Firestar mews out. "May Starclan light your path!"

"And not yours!" A creepy Blackstar replies before bounding off to get his Clan ready to invade Thunderclan, and play xbox.

* * *

**Yep! I got Spanish class stuck in my brain! I can make more of these and I might, later. I got an English report, Social Studies project, Science project, and Lifeskills project right now so my fanfictions will be postponed. If you can't get the song to pull up please leave a review saying you can't don't PM me please!**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own xbox, youtube, Warriors, laptops, craziness, or Spanish. Anybody that uses this idea will have to memorize the song, and the people it shows on the video while listening to an off-note Ashfur sing it.**


	2. Bluestar's past Part One

**Hi everybody! Thanks for the wonderful review from Princesslunar. My first review, WAHOO! *cough* *Weirdly nice voice* Sorry, my evil twin sister was losing it. *Weird voice off* JK! I don't have siblings, I think. Excuses are at the bottom.**

* * *

**(In Starclan)**

"Gather around kits, and listen to a crazy story about your mother's life."

"Mom, I'm not a kit. And why are there other kits here too?" Stonefur asked his real mother.

"You will always be _my_ kit. And Oakheart and I had kits recently. You already know your littermate Mosskit, but your new siblings are Whitekit, Spottedkit, Pinekit, and Branchkit." She gestures with her tail towards a white tom, a black kit with white spots on her back, a dark brown tom with green eyes, and a light-brown she-kit with dark-brown eyes.

"Wait, you can have kits in Starclan?!"

"Well, since I never got to raise kits and I was a great leader, most of the time, Thunder allowed me to have kits."

"Ok…" Stormfur's statement was drawn out a bit because he was still very confused.

"Ok then, back to the story. Kits, make yourselves comfortable because this story might take a while." Stormfur lied down and all the kits curled up next to him since they felt safe next to him, it was kinda cute. "Ok, let's begin,"

"What's going on?"

**(AN: Anybody want to guess who is telling the story and who just interrupted? Come on, think about it!)**

"Oh for Starclan's sake, cats stop interrupting!" Bluestar then turned around to look at the cat that interrupted her. "Oh, Oakheart, I'm just telling our kits a story." The flustered Bluestar tells her mate.

"Why don't you get Mistystar and tell her too?"

"Ok." With that, Bluestar summoned her daughter from a peaceful sleep in her leader's den in Riverclan.

"Bluestar? Oakheart? Stonefur?! Mosskit?! Other kits…? What am I doing here? Is there a prophecy? Why wouldn't you tell Willowshine?"

**(AN: Yes she knows Mothwing doesn't believe in Starclan.)**

"No Mistystar, I thought you would like to hear a story with your siblings." Seeing the look on her face as she gazed at the kits, Bluestar retold her what she told Stonefur.

"Nice to meet you then, kits."

"Ok, back to the story."

**(Flashback)**

"Fire will save the Clans. What in the name of Starclan does it mean?" I ask for the billionth time in the past two moons. I get up and pad towards the Medicine Cats' Den and prod Spottedleaf with a claw to wake her up.

"Wha…?" A groggy medicine cat asks.

"Spottedleaf, I need to talk to you."

"Yes," *Yawn* "Bluestar?"

"Two moons ago, I got a prophecy from Starclan, 'Fire will save the Clans.' Do you know what it means?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry Bluestar but I have no idea. Sometimes prophecies are hard to understand, but other times, they seem complicated when the answer is right there."

"Thank you Spottedleaf, I think I know what it means now." I flick my tail gently along her flank to show my gratitude.

"Anytime Bluestar." She heads back to her nest and curls up with her nose tucked under her tail. "Good night."

"Good night Spottedleaf."

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry but part two won't come out till this weekend at the earliest. Why? Because I have a book report due Thursday or Friday, I go on a fieldtrip in choir Wednesday, I have stuff after school Tuessday and Thursday, I have a Social Studies report due next Tuesday, I have a Life Skills project, and I still have to write it. *Mental break down!* Ok, I am scared of not getting it all done.**

**On a different note, does anybody want to guess what happens next? Yes, it can have Twoleg stuff because this is **_CRAZY CLANS_ **!** **I am sorry but my other story will not be updated for a while also, because of reasons above. Wish me luck getting through the week, getting all projects done, singing around a Christmas tree Wednesday, and getting time to go play outside in the warm weather.**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own Warriors. Anybody that says otherwise will have to do my English project, dress-up like me dressed up as Bethany Hamilton, no arm and all!**

**Please Review! No Flames Allowed! You will Permenatly be blocked from my stories. *Creepy Voice Again* Thanks for Reading! MWHAAAA!**


	3. Bluestar's past Part Two

**Hi everybody! Sorry about the wait on Greencough, but I wanted to get this out first. Greencough is kind of on hold until I get inspiration! Review please on Greencough and give me inspiration so I will update. I think I did good acting as Bethany Hamilton and giving an oral report on her. Ugh, going off topic. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The next morning:**

I walk out of my den real early so I don't have cats asking where I'm going so early in the morning. I walk through the lush forest until I reach a moss-covered log. I put my paw in and feel around. I feel a smooth thing and carefully snag a claw around it then draw it out into the open. I pick it up delicately in my teeth then set out across the territory. The pre-dawn light makes the forest look like it is on fire. _I know what I must do to save the clan_s. I tell myself.

I trek across the Thunderpath that is the border between Shadowclan and Thunderclan. I pull out a small stick from the box, strike it on a rock, and throw onto a dead log; I do that four or five more times.

I trek back across the Thunderpath, pass Fourtrees, and head towards the Windclan camp quickly. When I get there, I pull out 7 sticks, strike them on a rock, and run away.

I head back to Fourtrees and grab a bundle of dead leaves, twigs, and anything else that will burn easily. I proceed into Riverclan territory and head into the heart of Riverclan, right inside the little island that holds their camp. I lift my muzzle above the current to make sure everything stays dry, and kick powerfully with my hind legs. I drop the bundle on the ground a few paw steps off the bank. I then move everything closer together and take out 10 thin sticks from the smooth thing. I strike them on a rock then throw them into the bundle and run. I run back into Thunderclan territory.

I head towards the sandy hollow. Once I get there I pull out the last of the thin sticks and strike them, one by one, on a rock and throwing them into the undergrowth. After I smell smoke from every clan, I head back to my den to get some rest and let Starclan do their share, after all, it was their prophecy to begin with.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And that, kits, is my crazy life story."

"You mean, it was YOU who set the clans on fire?!" Stonefur, Mistystar, and Oakheart all scream at once.

"Yep!" Bluestar replies.

"Oh, I thought it was a bolt of lightning."

"Nope, Tigerstar, I just thought the prophecy meant to set the clans on fire. How was I supposed to know Fire would be a kittypet called Rusty? Oh Tigerstar, shouldn't you be in the Darkforest?" Bluestar replies nicely to Tigerstar.

"Oh, right. Thanks for the story Bluestar. I'll kill you in a moon."

"Ok, thanks. Have a nice night." Bluestar calls kindly to the retreating Evil kitty.

"Bluestar, you do realize Tigerstar got into Starclan and said he'll kill you in a moon, right?" Mistystar asks her mother.

"Oh, nonsense! I'm already dead, silly goose!"

"Well I'm not. I have to get back to my clan. Thanks for the story, Bluestar!"

"Ciao!"

* * *

**Ok, thanks to everybody reading my story right now. YOU GUYS ARE A-W-E-S-O-M-E!**

**Review replies *Weird Voice* :**

**Chucklez-Lives-On : Thank you. I actually meant both stories, but thanks for reading this story. Yes, I was striving for Randomness and Funniness. ;D I hope this chapter was just as good as the others. And, what is Chucklez?**

**Lunarwing-Hawktalon : OMG! Are you ok? Did you hit your head when you passed out? ;D And did both of you pass out? Lunarwing, CALM DOWN! And thanks, I'll try to keep random review responses in mind.**

**TO ANYBODY: PIE! Just kidding, I think. Ok, please go on my profile and vote for my two polls. Anybody that votes AND reviews will get a mateless Firestar plushie. Please go and read Lunarwing-Hawktalon , Chucklez-Lives-On , and PrincessLunar 's stories, THEY-ARE-A-W-E-S-O-M-E!**

***Faints from screaming to much***

***Jeopardy music plays in the bakground while we wait for the host to revive herself***

***3 hours later***

**Me: What happened?**

**Random Starclan cat: You passed out.**

**Me: NOOOOO! For how long?**

**Cat: How am I supposed to know? I'm a cat!**

**Me: I don't know? It was a rhetorical question.**

**Cat: OK...?**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 doesn't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Anybody that steals my Bluestar's past idea will feel the wrath of the next Avatar: Jayleaf! She is a master of all four elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Long ago, the four nations lived togetherin harmony. Then, everything changed as the Fire Nation attacked! Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. But when the world needed her most, she changed into a cat! I also don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**P.S. : Please R/R and vote on my polls. Yes, I'm sorry I switched from Bluestar's POV to no-one's POV, but she was telling the story/flashback. Ciao!**


	4. Loosey's exile Hollyleaf's return

**Hi guys! Sorry about not updating on time for 12/12/12 12:12:12 . I really wanted to but I couldn't. I started this chapter 12/12/12 but finished it this morning. Sorry if it's a bit short, I was doing it on my iPod before I got up, I REALLY wanted to update today. On with the show, er, story.**

* * *

"It's 12/12/12 12:12:12!"

"Who dares wake the great Firestar from his nest at," *glances at the sky* "moonhigh!?" He shrieks.

"I do, Firestar."

"Whom is I?"

"It is I, Hollyleaf."

"Hollyleaf!? I thought you died moons ago!"

"Nope." She replies, grinning at her grandfather's surprise.

"Then what happened?"

"I ran into the tunnels, got nearly killed by falling rocks, was saved by a dead cat stuck underground, made my home for moons in a cave, rescued some of my clanmates from dying in the tunnels, spied on Thunderclan, and returned." She says in a long breath.

Firestar leaps onto Highrock and mews down to Hollyleaf, "Go hide in my den." Louder he calls, "Let all cats in Thunderclan gather to hear my words." He has to wait heartbeats for anybody to come into the clearing. _Who's on guard? _He glances over to the camp entrance and sees a slouching, snoring, _Ashfur! He shall be exiled for falling asleep while he's on guard duty. Now that I think about, he flirted with Squirrelflight during his warrior vigil as she later told me, and he fell asleep afterwards too! _"I said, let all cats in Thunderclan gather to hear my words!" He mews even louder. _Ahah! Ashfur jumped when I said that. He was asleep. Oh, he thinks if he walks over here calmly like nothing ever happened, I wouldn't notice. He is wrong!_

Cats start padding out of their dens, looking around them, trying to figure out what is going on. "Firestar, IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Jayfeather yells at his leader.

"No, I am leader, I decide when to annoy my clan by waking them up in the middle of the night, not you! And how do you know it's night? You are blind!"

"Bah, Humbug!" Is all Jayfeather says to that.

Once all the cats in Thunderclan except the kits come out, Firestar begins shrieking. "Where are the kits?! I said **ALL** cats of Thunderclan!"

"I'll go get them, Firestar." Lionblaze mews, backing up to get away from his crazy grandfather.

"No, I'll get them. Ferncloud, bring the mutts out of the nursery!"

"Mutts, WHERE?!" The whole clan shrieks, trying to find the dogs.

"SHUT UP MOUSEBRAINS!" The whole clan shuts up immediately. "That is much better. Now, like I said, Thunderclan is now nameless. Instead, nameless clan is now called the Air Nomads."

"What?" Breaks out among the clearing.

"SHUT UP! What the leader says is law. It's part of the warrior code."

"Well, I don't like it!" Jayfeather cries.

"Uhg. Ashfur you are now exiled from the Air Nomads for talking during his warrior ceremony, specifically flirting with my warrior kit, falling asleep during his warrior ceremony and on guard duty this evening! Ashfur, you are now called Loosey and you will never be allowed among the Air Nomads ever again! Oh, and Jayfeather, don't make me exile you too." The whole clan cheers with happiness. Ashfur, er, Loosey was never liked by the Air Nomads, EVER! "And now for the next ceremony, Please come out here." Hollyleaf emerges from Firestar's den.

"Hollyleaf!?" Her warrior brother calls out.

"Wait, why was she in Firestar's den? Did he die and she is now leader? All hail Hollystar!" Cloudtail stupidly calls out.

"All hail Hollystar, leader of the Air Nomads!" Part of the clan chants.

"Mousebrain, I'm right here, I think. Let me check..." Firestar proceeds to chase his tail. When he catches it, he bites it, yowling with pain in the process. Part of the pain came from biting his tail, but most of it came from falling off the Highledge. "I now name Hollyleaf deputy of the Air Nomads. I expect you to treat her like you would treat me." Firestar gasps. He twitches once, then stops moving, his eyes glazing over.

"Jayfeather!"

"I'm right here, mousebrain!" He impatiently mews to his brother.

"What's wrong with Firestar?" Jayfeather pads over to his leader and sniffs him all over.

"He broke his neck falling from the Highledge."

"Well, he's only losing a life right? He'll be awake in a bit, right?!"

"Wrong. That was his last life." Silence follows his words for many heartbeats. All of a sudden, Cloudtail bursts out crying,

"The Air Nomads are leaderless now!"

"Bah, Humbug!" Mews, you guessed it, Jayfeather! "We still have Hollyleaf."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf!"

"Hollyleaf, we will travel to the moonpool tonight for you to receive your nine lives."

"Ok!"

OoTOoIOoMOoEOo OoPOoAOoSOoIOoNOoGOo

**(The next day)**

"Hollystar! Hollystar!"

**(Later that evening)**

"Hollystar, can I talk to you in my den?"

"Sure, Jayfeather. What do you want to talk about?"

"You didn't receive nine lives, did you?"

"Nope! I only have two lives, I got one live from,"

"Firestar." The littermates mew at the same time.

"How did you know?"

"1: I was there and saw him."

"Wait, SAW him?!"

"Yep. 2: He is the only person that seemed logical to give you a life after you said you received one extra life, considering he changed deputies for you. 3: I can read minds, Duh!"

"Oh" O.O

**(At sundown)**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, um, what comes next Jayfeather?"

"Gather here beneath the highledge for a clan, er, Nomad meeting."

"What Jayfeather said. Thanks, bro."

"Bah, Humbug."

"I say these words before the spirit of Firestar so he can hear and approve my choice, Lionblaze will be the new deputy of the Air Nomads."

"Lionblaze! Lionblaze!" The clan cheers.

"Thank you, Hollystar, I will make you proud."

"I'm sure you will. Nomads dismissed."

**(Six moons later) **

"Lionstar! Lionstar!"

* * *

**Does Jayfeather remind anybody else of Scrooge from the Christmas Carol ? We went to watch the play Wednesday and we are re-enacting it sort of in English class. I'm wife and some boring person whom's name I forget right now. if anybody can decifer this hidden message, they get a Hollystar plushie. *%*($ **#&)!%(^ No, it's not a bad word.**

**Disclaimer: Ma, er, jayleaf1 does not own Warriors or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Anybody thays otherwise will feel the wrath of Loosey whom is VERY mad he was exiled from the Air Nomads. Have a nice day.**

**P.S. Please R&R! Anybody that does will get a Looney, er, Loosey plushie! Got to go learn my lines! ;3**


	5. Happy Valentine's Day to the Clans

**Sorry, guys** **not updating in 2 months. I have been trying to work on two other stories, and I kind of lost inspiration. Come on, you all know you want to help me by giving me inspiration; so please review kindly. ;)**

* * *

*All You Need is Love ringtone comes on Firestar's iPhone*

"Love, love, love.  
Love, love, love.  
Love, love, love."

"No! Hide the kits!" Ferncloud pushes her newest litter- Kitkit, Crazykit, Looneykit, Awesomekit, and Jaykit- into a bush.

"There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
It's easy.

Nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.  
It's easy.

All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need." *Firestar unlocks his iPhone. He then proceeds to jump onto Highledge*

"LET ALL CATS IN THE CLAN GATHER TO HEAR THE MOST IMPORTANT WORDS YOU WILL EVA HEAR!" He shouts to the world. Cats quickly gather to hear his words. "Today is Valentine's Day! For all of your gifts," *He claps his paws. Catmint falls from the sky* "you get catmint. EAT IT NOW!" *all the cats eat it.*

Cats go crazy. "Sandstorm, here is your Valentine. A catmint pie! With a kitty-cat card."

"Firestar, here is your valentine, catmint card with orange, edible cat on it."

"Dustpelt, here is your Valentine's Day present- kits!" *Pulls kits from behind her* "This is Catkit. This is Catmintkit. This is Fernkit. This is Amberkit. This is Valentinekit."

"NO!" Dustpelt runs away.

In conclusion, Ferncloud had more kits (The ones above); Dustpelt ran away; Brambleclaw gave Squirrelflight the gift of forgivness (After a LOT of catmint); Leafpool ran to Windclan and told Crowfeather she is having more kits; Crowfeather fainted; all the mates gave each other Valentine's; Cloudtail ate all the chocolate in the Thunderclan kitchen (Which was 23,487,827,384,637,298,637,627,692,709,746,874,737,648 ton); Cloudtail is now larger than the hollow, and 4,374,838,758,838,207,863,582,729,738,488,201,074,836,757,732,047,747,582,740,237,965,764,870,347,836,477,340,279,862,320,703,673,632,074,089 pounds.

Catkit gave Kitkit a Valentine. Catmintkit gave Crazykit a Valentine. Fernkit gave Looneykit a Valentine. Amberkit gave Awesomekit a Valentine. Valentinekit gave Jaykit LOTS of Valentine's. The kits gave each other Valentine's because they are siblings.

Brightheart had kits-

_To be continued._

* * *

**Sorry it is so short. If you would like to be a kit, please review!**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! WHO IS YOUR VALENTINE? MINE IS JAYFEATHER!**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 does not own Warriors, or anything else. Anyone that says otherwise will be forced to not get a Valentine.**


	6. Sisterclan against Fatherclan!

**Hi guys!**

* * *

Brightheart had kits- Sunnykit, a grey she-kit with icy blue eyes; Brightkit, a white she-kit with amber eyes; and Cloudkit, a black she-kit with green eyes. "Cloudtail! Get your but down here!" Brightheart calls to her _very_ fat mate. He lost 4,374,838,758,838,207,863,582,729,738,488,201,074,836,757,732,047,747,582,740,237,965,764,870,347,836,477,340,279,862,320,703,673,632,074,000 pounds, but he is still 89 pounds. Crowfeather joined Thunderclan. Leafpool had her kits- Christmaskit, a red furred she-kit with green eyes; Violetkit, a black she-kit with amber eyes; and Easterkit, a white she-kit with red, orange, green, blue, purple (all duller to make it look natural) spots on her back.

Cloudtail moans at the idea of having to squeeze through the thorn tunnel, and groans at the thought of leaving his chocolate. "Why?"

"Because! I said so!" Brightheart yells. Cloudtail moans, and then very slowly, pushes his fat body through the thorn tunnel, pushing all the thorns down, collapsing the tunnel.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yells Brackenfur. "How dare you? What if Shadowclan attacks?" Brackenfur screams.

*Cloudtail shrugs. He pulls himself over to his mate.* "Cloudtail, meet Sunnykit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit!" Brightheart meows while pointing to each kit with her tail.

"Sisterclan, attack Fatherclan!" Cloudtail's kits rush forward and start clawing their father with their puny claws.

"Ah! Motherclan, help me!" Cloudtail screams, partially going along with the idea, but mostly out of genuine terror of his daughters.

"Nope." And Brightheart goes back to licking her paw.

"Sisterclan, attack Fatherclan!" Sunnykit mews to Catkit, Catmintkit, Fernkit, Amberkit, Valentinekit, Kitkit, Crazykit, Looneykit, Awesomekit, Jaykit, Christmaskit, Violetkit, and Easterkit. Cloudtail, Crowfeather, and Dustpelt run for their lives around the hollow, while their daughters chase them like crazy.

"Ferncloud! Help me! Get your kits off of me!" Yells Dustpelt.

Ferncloud up from her prey, and mews back, "Why are they _my_ kits, when they won't do what _you_ want?" She growls, and then she goes back to her sparrow.

"Well, what are you doing standing there?" Scream Crowfeather and Cloudtail at Brightheart and Leafpool. "Help us!"

"What?" The she-cats ask. "No way, this is to entertaining to stop! Besides, Cloudtail you are finally losing some weight!" The over-sized cat was shrinking before their very eyes, as he tried to elude Sisterclan.

"Grr…" The toms growl at their mates.

In conclusion, Cloudtail is really skinny; Leafpool had her kits; Crowfeather joined Thunderclan; Fatherclan never escaped from Sisterclan; Motherclan just watched, very amused to see their mates get beaten up by their kits- all she-kits; Brackenfur attempted to rebuild the thorn tunnel, but only succeeded in getting thorns all over his pelt, I wonder why?!

* * *

**My friend, Brightpaw, helped me write this chapter, sort of. If anyone has ideas for future chapters, or would like to submit kits, please tell me. I will probably use them.**

**Brightpaw does NOT have a fanfiction account, so I m not talking a bout any Brightpaw's on here.**

**Thia Superstar: Oooooo... I just got a new idea! Thank you! Is it okay if I mention your name in the next chapter? If so, what would you like to look like?**

**Everybody, please submit your Valentine in the Clans! Along with if I am allowed to use your username in the next chapter. If you prefer not, tell me the name you would like to go by, and what you look like. Thanks ;D**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 owns nothing in this chapter except for the numerous kits that are not from the original series'. Brightpaw and my mom own some of the kits, but I own the most and I have permission to use them. Anyone that says otherwise will have to keep Cloudtail away from his chocolate, kits, and Thunderclan's kitchen. Mwhaha! *cough* I mean...um, it shouldn't be very hard! *evil grin***


	7. The bedtime story, of doom!

**Sorry! I was working on Greencough, feel free to check it out!;)**

**Moonsoul: Lol!**

**Spottedfur of Windclan: Yes you can. I might not use them right away, but I will use them. Sorry, I really did try to update Monday but I had no ideas!**

**Brightpaw: Um, I copied and pasted... Lol! How could I forget Itkit?! I would never- ok, I forgot him/her. Oops...**

***runs and hides***

* * *

"Oh, kits. Time for a bedtime story!" Ferncloud calls out, craziness in her eyes. When no kit comes because they are afraid of Ferncloud, she replies in a sickly sweet voice, again. "Oh Kitkit, Crazykit, Looneykit, Awesomekit, Jaykit, Catkit, Catmintkit, Fernkit, Amberkit, Valentinekit, Sunnykit, Brightkit, Cloudkit, Christmaskit, Violetkit, Easterkit." She adds the next part in clenched teeth. "It's time for a _bedtime story_." Her eyes blaze with craziness, not looked past by the kits. They share a glance and as one, all 16 members of Sisterclan cuddle up next to the looney mother. "Okay, time to go to sleep." She lets out an evil witch laugh.

"It was a dark and stormy night. Your father, who I did not know at the time, was padding through the forest. He heard a yowl for help, and started racing to the owner of the yowl. When he emerged from the bracken, he saw a black and white tom, standing over a rouge she-cat. She was the most beautiful thing, more gorgeous than Sandstorm, a Riverclan apprentice he had a crush on, Starclan," She starts.

"Just get on with it!" A kit calls out in a weird voice so Ferncloud couldn't recognize which she-kit said it.

"Who said that?!" No kit of Sisterclan dares to look in the eyes of Ferncloud, for they will have to give it away that It was Fernkit who said it- Ferncloud's favorite kit.

"I said it." Says Kitkit, covering for her fellow Sisterclanner. Ferncloud turns around to glare at her. Kitkit holds her mother's gaze evenly, knowing better than to show fear- that just encourages Ferncloud.

"Of course, my least favorite kit." She hisses.

"No, I said it." Courtesy of Brightkit. Ferncloud turns to glare at each kit as they speak up.

"Nope, it was me." Violetkit.

"Of course, a former _medicine cats' _kit!"

"Me!" Crazykit.

"Me!" Catkit.

"Me!" Christmas kit.

"Me!" Cloudkit.

"Me!" Catmintkit.

"Me!" Looneykit.

"Me!" Shouts Fernkit in her regular voice. Ferncloud refuses to look at her favorite kit.

"Me!" Awesomekit.

"Me!" Sunnykit.

"Me!" Jaykit.

"Me!" Amberkit.

"Me!" Easterkit.

"Me!" Valentinekit.

_Many more "Me!"s later…_

In conclusion: Ferncloud passed out; Fernkit was never found out. Fatherclan laughed at Ferncloud and high-pawed the kits of Sisterclan (it was the Father's ideas in reality, not the sister's); and Sisterclan learned how to stop bedtime stories.

"Oh kits, time for a bedtime story." All the kits glare at the now awakened Ferncloud. "Ok! I WAS KIDDING! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screeches at the sisters.

All of them look at Kitkit. When she nods- all of the kits yell: "Sisterclan, attack thy evil one!"

Oh, and Ferncloud ended up getting jumped upon by 16 kits.

* * *

**Brightpaw helped me right this chapter again!**

**Please review and give some cats or ideas for chapters please! I am running out of ideas... Won't update till I get 2 reviews and some ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Jay: I' m getting tired of this. Will someone else?**

**Sisterclan: We will!**

**Jayleaf1 doesn't own Warriors! (they say it all at the same time... creepy!) or anything else just some characters.**

**Non-Disclaimer: R&R please and give me inspiration!**


	8. Easter

**Happy Easter, Passover, or anything else!**

* * *

"Happy Easter!" Sang Easterkit. Go figure.

"It's Easter!" Sang Firestar, really off pitch. He jumped up onto Highledge and called out: "Let all cats in the Clan, gather to hear my words." All cats, including kits, came padding out of the den. Or in Sisterclan's case, came tumbling out of the den.

"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT!" Sandstorm sang. All cats looked at her, waiting. "I have had a kit! Her name is Itkit!" Sandstorm announced. All cats turned to look at the she-kit behind Sandstorm. She is orange with white stripes and paws, and green eyes. The whole Clan mewed in annoyance.

"Great! Another member of Sisterclan!" Screamed Ferncloud and Fatherclan.

"Shut up! That is my kit!" Firestar started to blaze with fire; the morning sun bouncing on him and turning him to fire. The whole Clan shut up. "Ah! I am on fire!" Firestar yelped. "To the Island, everyone!" They raced to the island, kits included. When they reached the Island, Firestar jumped into the lake and started swimming for shore, hoping the fire would go out. It worked! When he finally got to the island, all of the Clans were already assembled; and he was drenched. Hehe… "Darn it. Good, now we should go down to business. We have met here today because we need to hold a honey hunt for all of the kits and apprentices."

"Yes, we do." Onestar, Mistystar, and Blackstar mewed in agreement.

"Ok then. The hunt will be held in Thunderclan territory because we have more hiding places. No hiding the honey in trees or too high off the ground. Wrap the honey in oak leaves, and then hide the leaves. Go!" All the cats dispersed and started wrapping honey in oak leaves and depositing it in Thunderclan.

*************************Some hours later*************************

"Yay! We got honey!" All the kits screamed.

In conclusion, Easterkit got the most honey, all the Clans had a honey hunt, and Sandstorm gave birth to Itkit.

* * *

**Guest: Thank you.**

**Brightpaw32: Thanks. Yeah, I don't really do description on here because, um, I just don't. Yeah, it was dusk when they started. This will be a little confusing having a Brightpaw and a Brightpaw32 to talk to... lol.**

**imlegitdemigod: Thanks, and I am doing more!**

**I will not update till I get 2 reviews and/or an idea to write about. The second is preferred.**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 owns nothing. *squeaky voice* Except some kitties.**

**R&R!**


	9. April Fools

**brightpath123: Thanks.**

**brightpaw: Um, now I remember. Hehe...**

**Brambleberry or Lionflight: Thanks for following! You are my first follower! You get an invisible, tasteless, scentless, touchless cookie!**

* * *

Trickykit (one of Ferncloud's new kit's) snuck into Firestar's den at moonhigh with her laptop, and started playing the Spanish alphabet. After the first round, Firestar bolted awake and screamed: "A, Be, Ce, Che, De, E, eFe! Hey! What are you doing in my den…!?" He chased Trickykit out of his den.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOLaterOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trickykit snuck into the warriors den, and stole every cats' secret stash of… catmint! And ate it all. Because she was high on catmint, she snuck into the medicine's cat den, and dyed Jayfeather's fur hot pink. He sure is a deep sleeper!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOMeanwhileOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The other Sisterclan members carefully exited the nursery, making sure not to wake up their mother's. After exiting the nursery, all of the kits went to Shadowclan, and poured pink dye onto his fur. Then they went to Riverclan and shaved Mistystar. Next was Windclan where they colored Onestar rainbow colors. And then back to Thunderclan where they dyed one of Firestar's paws hot pink, another bright purple, another neon green, and his last bright red. They then dyed the rest of him barf green. They safely returned to the nursery without any one catching sight of them. Geez, who was on guard duty…?! And how did Firestar fall asleep so quickly?

* * *

**Ok, so I am going to do some prank chapters, so if you have a prank, submit it please! Otherwise no chapter. If you want to submit cats for pranking, you may. All kits MUST be girls, though.**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 owns nothing, or does she...? Mwhahaha!**


	10. Fourth of July

**Hi again. Sorry about the wait, but am not a very creative person, so I need inspiration. Well, I never got any so I had to go for an American holiday- Fourth of July, where we celebrate our independence from some country that I forget right now, so, yeah. I know it is late, but I just got around to writing it last night. So, if there is anything you would like to see in later chapters, please tell me now, otherwise this story is on hiatus.**

**Silverlightning97: lol. I will catch you some day!**

**Ds3Dstar: Thank you.**

**Cheetahstar: Ooooooooh. I just got inspiration for another chapter! Thanks so much! Now I just need to go get all of the Harry Potter books, and all of the Warrior ones that I have. Might just be Harry Potter though because it is harder searching for quotes on the Kindle!**

* * *

"It's fourth of July!" Independencekit (another Sandstorm kit) whispers. Go figure it out. "Sisterclan, assemble!" It was moonhigh, and a lot of moon was showing. All of the kits in the crowded nursery crept from their mothers and out into the open. "Do you remember where we hid the paint?" everyone nodded evilly. "Ok, go get it. Trickykit, and Kitkit, you get the nursery. Crazykit, and Amberkit get the apprentice's. Looneykit, and Valentinekit, get the warriors. Awesomekit, Jaykit, and Catkit, go help Shadowclan. Christmaskit, Catmintkit, and Easterkit, go help Windclan. Fernkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit help Riverclan. Violetkit, Itkit, Independencekit, and Sunnykit, get Starclan. Once you have finished your job, report to Starclan. There are lots of kitties…. Go! Go! Go!"

Every cat reports to the clan they were assigned to help. In Starclan's case, the assigned cats went to sleep.

"And now, I get Firestar… hahahahahaha!"

(At dawn)

Thunderclan:

"Let all cats old enough to breath, gather here before the highledge because I said so!" Every cat in his clan came out of the clan.

"Lol! You are red!" Yelled Cloudtail.

"You're white!" Screamed Mousefur.

"I know!" He screams back. "OMG! Jayfeather, you're blue!"

"I know." He yells moodily.

"Not that kind of blue, Moody!"

"Ah! I'm Mad-Eye Moody! RUN!"

"NO! You're _fur_ is blue."

"Oh. Ok."

"?"

This went on in everywhere in the clan, until cats started looking up at Firestar. Or should he be called _Flag_star? "OMG! GUYS! FIRESTAR IS RED, WHITE, AND BLUE!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, I already know that. I had to get red paint out of my eyes. That was fun…."

In Shadowclan:

"Let all evil kitties come out to hear my words. OMG! Russetfur, you're blue! And Tigerheart, you're white! And Tallpoppy, you are red!"

"And you're all of them!" Random cat called!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My handsomeness is goooooooooooooooone!" Then a hot she-cat came into the clan. Blackstar ran over to her. "_Hello…_ beautiful!"

"Aaaaaah!"

"Noooooooo!"

In Riverclan:

"OMG! We are red, white and blue! And Mistystar is normal! She should be shunned!"

In Windclan:

*cicadas chirping*

"Why are there cicadas on the moor? And it's DAWN! WAKE UP SLEEPY CATS!" Onestar screams. The first cat came out, then two more. "OMS! You are red, white, and blue." He looks at himself. "DON'T COME OUT! DON'T COME OUT! I'M A FLAG!" And then he runs from his clan, who came out as soon as he said that.

In Starclan:

The same thing as in the lake clans was coming in the starry clan. But with much more kitties.

In all of the clans:

The kits were normal, laughing at their clanmates.

* * *

**Hehe... Did anybody like this? I am accepting kits, but they have to be female. I am also accepting other cats, and it doesn't matter what gender they are. Here is the forum. Note, they might not be around for a few chapters, and probably will be small parts because I have so many cats.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**What they look like:**

**Anything else:**

**Are they crazy or sane?:**

**Disclaimer: jayleaf1 owns nothing! Anybody that says otherwise will be painted, red, white, and blue!**


End file.
